The aim of this proposalis two-fold: to develop a graduate programto effectively train students from diverse academic backgrounds, in the use of a broad variety of technologies and approaches, to attackthe undamental problems in biomedical research;and, to integrate a select group of undergraduatehonors students into this interdisciplinaryresearch experience. The proposed "Integrated Biomedical Research Training Program" (IBRTP) will enhance the already strong interdisciplinary research environment at UNC- Chapel Hill, building on our extensivecollaborative research interactions between the School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences. The program will recruit and train scientists from the physical, mathematical and engineering sciences together with students from biomedical disciplines. The IBRTP program will integrate these studentsfrom the outset, both in new comprehensive coursesand in interdisciplinary research teams. At the same time, every studentwill be grounded in a traditional specialty, pursuing a B.S. or Ph.D. in their chosen discipline. Participating departments have committed to accommodate students with flexible timelines for qualifying exams,and an expanded selectionofelective courses.